That's All I Need
This is how Bumblebee, Rarity, and Ryan vs. Optimus and Twilight goes in follows Optimus to a platform fights Optimus Optimus Prime: I am Nemesis Prime! You are nothing! is faced by Twilight Twilight Sparkle: I am Nightmare Sparkle! You are nothing! Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight, listen to me! I got put under a spell by Quintessa! We need to save Earth! Twilight Sparkle: Destroy Unicron! Ryan F-Freeman: No! That is not the way! Remember Jetfire saying the rule? Never destroy a planet with life? Twilight Sparkle: I am Nightmare Sparkle, friend of Nemesis Prime! Unicron must be destroyed if Cybertron is to survive! Rarity: Ryan is making a point, Twilight. Ryan F-Freeman: And I know my name is Ryantessa. You should thank me for giving Nemisis the staff. Twilight Sparkle: But it'll be more fun to kill you. attacks Ryan but he runs Ryan F-Freeman: Missed! stops and summons his Keyblade Ryan F-Freeman: Top that, Optimus Prime. pulls out his sword Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. Twilight is my friend, Prime. Remember that. Optimus Prime: You think Nightmare is your friend, Ryantessa? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. I know we are. Optimus Prime: Un guard! and Optimus start sword fighting Ryan F-Freeman: Prime's attack and thrusts Perry! Thrust! Perry again! comforts Rarity Timon: Don't worry, Rarity. I'm here for you. Everything's gonna be ok. Rarity: Yeah. Ryan Get him, Ryantessa! Timon: Ryantessa? A friend to Nightmare Sparkle? Rarity: That's Ryan under Quintessa's spell. prepares to kill Bumblebee when Ryan uses his magic to fix his voice Bumblebee: I-I-I am Bumblebee. Your oldest friend. Optimus, I would lay down my life for you. optics turn blue Optimus Prime: Bumblebee. Your voice. I have not heard it since Cybertron fell. gets the staff. Optimus starts to talk to her Optimus Prime: Twilight, Ryan did well for your duty and will love you like his girlfriend. eyes turn purple Twilight Sparkle: Optimus, I didn't know what came over me? Ryan F-Freeman: You were under a spell like me. Call me, Ryantessa. The Prime of Friendship. gasps and hugs Ryan Twilight Sparkle: Ryantessa. Your girlfriend would be so proud of you. smiles like Quintessa and hugs Twilight hits Ryan and Optimus Megatron: Quintessa saw that you can't do it, Ryantessa Prime. Nitro Zues: Your friends blew your chance to kill Ryvine's mentor, Unicron. Ryan F-Freeman: They did? like himself and Quintessa I turned my back on Cybertron. Megatron: Now, you will watch Earth die and your friends with it. grabs the staff and flies off Twilight Sparkle: Ryan? You ok? eyes return to normal Ryan F-Freeman: What happened? What did I call myself? looks at Ryan Optimus Prime: You called yourself Ryantessa, Ryan. Cybertronian Knights beat up Optimus and Twilight Ryan F-Freeman: Hey! Cade: Ryan! Are you ok? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. one of the Knights Why you want to kill my friends? Cybertronian Knight: Quintessa is the Great Deceiver! Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Ouch! Cybertronian Knight 2: Ryalight is the friend Deceiver. His girlfriend put you... under a spell. writes the will for Twilight Timon: Geez. I think the judgement is death or something. Cybertronian Knight 3: That is right. Meerkat. knight was about to kill Twilight and Optimus when the Talisman Cade got turns into a sword and hits the Knight's sword gasps with amazment and points his Keyblade to the sky Ryan F-Freeman: Cybertronian No sacrifice. No victory. Knights do the same with Ryan Twilight Sparkle: Ryan? Optimus and I failed you and Cade. Optimus Prime: I have doomed Earth. The planet the human make me think to call it.. Home. looks at Twilight Optimus Prime: I know I can't do it without you. One shot at this. It's up to you and me, Twilight. Without us, everyone will die. nods Optimus Prime: My brothers. We will never betray you again. I am Optimus Prime. Twilight Sparkle: And I am Princess Twilight Sparkle. Ryan F-Freeman: And I'm Prince Ryan F-Freeman Prime. To save Earth, we must go to Cybertron. Get the staff. Optimus Prime: And defeat Ryalight and Quintessa. Twilight Sparkle: